


Animals

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost Anal Fisting, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Yamaguchi, Cockslut Yamaguchi, Come Eating, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Drugged Sex, Drunk Sex, Eating Ass Out, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Mentions of Breeding, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Prompt Fic, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kuroo, Top Tsukishima, belly bulge, ear licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing weird for Tsukishima to invite Yamaguchi for a few beer on a weekend and hang out, chat about their university days.</p><p>It only gets weird when Kuroo Tetsurou from the former Nekoma team decides to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Drunk/Drugged Sex does not mean that it's accepting if the victim in the end agrees to it.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
>  **PROMPT:** "Hello! If you're taking kink fic requests, I'd like to request double penetration with Yamaguchi and whoever you want... maybe some of the bigger haikyuu characters? Im im familiar with the kinks in your other fics, and would love it if you included dirty and talks of breeding, as well as barebacking... And honestly any of the kinks I've seen in your fics would be just great. If this isn't your cup of tea that's alright!"
> 
> This was really super fun to write, so I hope you like the result, heh q w q  
> I haven't beta'd it yet, so sorry about super illogical, weird-ass mistakes. I'm gonna reread it as soon as I'm back home!!
> 
> Thank you and have fun!

There's nothing weird for Tsukishima to invite Yamaguchi for a few beer on a weekend and hang out, chat about their university days.

They're friends after all.

It only gets weird when Kuroo Tetsurou from the former Nekoma team decides to tag along.

Yamaguchi remembers the two of them somehow bonding over the summer camp in their high school days, but still finds it weird for Kuroo to act as if Yamaguchi and him have been friends for years as well.

Even after months of meeting up it's still odd, especially with the way Kuroo sometimes seems to watch Yamaguchi from the corner of his eye.

Today it's the same.

"And then the professor bends down and his pants tear, and _everyone_ in class starts screaming out of laughter," Kuroo explains as his shoulders shake and he almost spills the beer in his hand, trying to hold in his giggles.

Tsukishima sighs exaggerated as Yamaguchi chuckles along, but only out of courtesy. Sometimes when Kuroo drinks a bit too much, he tells unfunny stories and then laughs about them himself, not noticing he's the only one having his fun.

"Anyways," he says after catching himself and leans forward, eyeing Yamaguchi in particular. "What was your week like, Tadashi?"

After awhile the man even started to use Yamaguchi's first name, and the polite boy he was he didn't protest against it - also partly because he somehow finds Kuroo a bit intimidating. Especially since he can't seem to grasp what exactly Kuroo's thinking.

The boy takes another sip of his beer.

"Uhm, nothing special, really," he says shrugging and empties his bottle. "I finished my essay and got an A for it, which was really cool, but apart from that..."

Kuroo reaches over and gives him another beer as he takes the empty bottle away.

"Here, Tadashi, another one," he says and smiles, something in his eyes glistening.

Yamaguchi thanks him and takes the drink, taking another sip.

Sometimes Kuroo manages to unsettle him, wherefore he unconsciously starts to drink more than he's planned to in the beginning.

Tsukishima hasn't said much since the start, which is not really surprising but not entirely usual either.

"What about your week, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks and waits curiously for his best friend's answer.

Tsukishima shrugs and takes a swallow of his own beer.

"We got a new teacher, she seems okay," he says, his voice as bored as ever. "That's it."

Kuroo laughs shortly and claps the blond on his shoulder, gripping him tight and shaking him up. He ignores Tsukishima's unwelcoming groan.

"Our Tsukki, as chatty as ever," he sing-songs and throws his arm over Tsukishima's shoulder, lolling from side to side as he starts to yowl out the 90's hit list, forcing the blond to move along.

Yamaguchi takes another taste of his beer, laughing along as he watches the other two goof around and almost spill their beers.

His belly turns warm, probably from all the laughing and alcohol, and he wants more of that feeling and then empties his bottle in one swift swallow.

That's where the boy should have realised that something was off as it suddenly gets too hot and somewhat dizzy in his head, and he leans back against the sofa behind him.

"Tadashi, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Kuroo asks, his concern sounding too faked to be real, but Yamaguchi doesn't hear it, his head spinning like crazy.

He grips the cushion behind him and takes a deep breath, trying to cool his heated body. But he can take as many deep breaths as he wants, his skin is only getting hotter. Especially his lower region suddenly starts to tingle with need, wants to be touched, and Yamaguchi closes his legs in embarrassment as he feels his sex starting to swell.

No one has to notice. He hopes the ground opens up and swallows him.

"Yamaguchi, everything alright?" Tsukishima asks and all of a sudden he's sitting beside Yamaguchi, puts his arm around him and pulls him close.

The touch sends a tingling down his spine, and Yamaguchi quietly shudders.

"I— I don't know, I feel weird," he breathes, his voice shaking as Tsukishima tightens his grip.

Then Kuroo's sitting in front of him as well and lays his hands on the brunette's knees, digging his finger tips into his pants.

"Did you drink too much?" he asks, his hands starting to knead Yamaguchi's knees.

"Somehow... I feel hot," he says, mewls quietly as the black-haired pushes his legs apart and sits between them.

Suddenly, Tsukishima's too close and breathing into his ear.

"Do you want to go to bed, Yamaguchi?" he whispers and pulls the boy into him.

He wants to nod and reply, but then Kuroo whistles high, his eyes set between Yamaguchi's legs.

"What have we here?" he sings, and out of nowhere cups Yamaguchi's crotch, clasps his fingers around it and squeezes once.

The brunette gasps and tries to close his legs again, but Kuroo keeps him where he is and squeezes again.

"What made you so hot, Tadashi?" the black-haired asks, his grin widening as he keeps fishing out moans out of Yamaguchi's mouth.

"No, d-don't—" The brunette tries to find help from his best friend, but Tsukishima merely watches how Kuroo keeps massaging his clothed erection, neither protesting nor helping.

"T-tsukki," the boy gasps. Relief washes over him as the blond reaches out, but instead of pushing Kuroo's hand away, he takes one of Yamaguchi's nipples between his fingers and pinches hard, fishes out a sudden scream out of the brunette.

"T-tsukki, what—"

"What did you get hard for, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asks, and the boy doesn't like that tone in which he's talking to him. "Or do you get turned on by everything?"

"Don't be so mean, Tsukki," Kuroo says and keeps holding Yamaguchi's sex, keeps digging his fingers into the fabric of the boy's pants. "Do you want us to help you out, Tadashi?"

Yamaguchi shakes his head and tries to pull away from the both of them.

"No, I just— I'll take care of it myself," he breathes and tries to stand up, but both Tsukishima and Kuroo keep him pinned to the floor.

"Why take care of it yourself?" Kuroo asks and begins to unbutton Yamaguchi's pants without his consent, pulls out his cock and holds it firmly in his grip.

His hand is big and calloused, rough on Yamaguchi's sensitive skin, and the boy throws his head back as Kuroo starts pumping his erection.

"Please, stop..." he breathes, but the protests sound weak even to his own ears.

His body keeps throbbing and burning, and he doesn't even stop Tsukishima anymore from letting his hand slide under the boy's shirt.

The blond begins slowly to massage Yamaguchi's chest, strokes his nipples and takes them between thumb and index finger one after another.

It doesn't hurt like the first squeeze but is actually really pleasant, and Yamaguchi starts mewling quietly.

Kuroo is still stroking his cock, dragging his thumb over each vein before pressing into the slit and watching with delight as pre-come oozes out.

Yamaguchi's cock is not particularly thick, but still long, yet Kuroo manages to clasp his big hand entirely around the shaft and cover it in his warmth.

"Does that feel good, Tadashi?" Kuroo asks and grins catlike when Yamaguchi nods breathlessly, his mouth standing a tad open and leaving out quiet moans.

Tsukishima reaches over and pulls the brunette by the neck, pushes their lips together and invades into Yamaguchi's mouth with his fat tongue.

He licks inside, fills the hole with his spit and sucks Yamaguchi's own out.

The brunette moans high, his fingers digging into the fabric of Tsukishima's shirt, and Kuroo takes that as his cue to take Yamaguchi's cock into his mouth.

He ignores the strangled moans from the boy and dives right in, pulls the sex inside up to the hilt, breathes in the musky scent of Yamaguchi's pubic hair and then takes a particularly long and hard suck.

The brunette breaks free from the kiss and gasps loudly.

"Kuroo, please no— You don't have to do it," he whines and reaches forward, but Tsukishima grasps his wrist.

"Look at him, Yamaguchi," he says and watches how Kuroo pulls back and pushes down again. "Does it look like he's forcing himself?"

Kuroo's eyes are closed, the feeling of Yamaguchi's cock on his tongue pure bliss, and he groans low as the puffy head hits the back of his throat.

"He wants this, has wished to suck you off for so long," Tsukishima purrs into Yamaguchi's ear, his hands beginning to play with the round nipples again. "Loves your cock in his mouth, so fucking delicious."

Yamaguchi gasps again, his legs trembling as Kuroo keeps blowing him, keeps pulling in his whole cock and making it all wet and hard.

He lets Tsukishima pull him in again, lets the blond lick into his mouth and claim him.

His fingers unconsciously reach out and stroke through Kuroo's messy hair, making the male hum around his cock.

It looks spiky, but is in truth really fluffy, so Yamaguchi stays with his hand there as Tsukishima's kissing him and Kuroo's sucking him off.

"Tell us, Yamaguchi, how does Kuroo's mouth feel?" Tsukishima breathes into his ear after pulling away, his voice so husky it makes Yamaguchi shudder in arousal.

He licks his lips. "It—It feels good, amazing— Kuroo's mouth is hot, and wet," he mewls, his eyes glued to his crotch. "So, so _good_ —"

Kuroo pulls off, only to lick along the shaft down to his balls and sucks each of them into his mouth, the fat so round and full inside him.

Yamaguchi gasps, his fingers tightening as his balls are being stimulated thoroughly, every lick and suck giving him a feeling of bliss.

Tsukishima pushes his tongue into Yamaguchi's ear and licks inside, loves the boy shaking and mewling under him, loves how Yamaguchi's pushing back.

His drool is running down the boy's neck along his chest, and Tsukishima takes that as his cue to pull off Yamaguchi's shirt, bare his chest and then latch onto his tits.

The boy arches his back, pushing into both Tsukishima's and Kuroo's touch as they're sucking and licking him all over.

"I— I'm close—" he breathes, and Kuroo takes him back into his mouth, sucks his tip dry, forces the cum out until Yamaguchi lets out a strangled groan, comes inside the male's mouth and fills him thoroughly.

Both men keep licking and sucking him through his orgasm, wait until the boy is only a mushy mess of tired muscles and heavy breaths.

His chest is heaving, pink nipples glistening in Tsukishima's spit, and the blond reaches out again and captures him in a kiss, this time so much sweeter and softer as just their lips are pressed together, leisurely kissing each other like little children.

"Do you want to do something even more amazing?" Tsukishima asks as he presses his lips to Yamaguchi's cheek, so fleeting it almost feels like a whiff.

"More amazing?" Yamaguchi asks tired, eyes barely open. Then Kuroo's in front of him, pressing their mouths and tongues together.

The boy tastes himself on Kuroo's tongue, on his lips and teeth, but he doesn't mind, returns the kiss just as eager.

The black-haired drags Yamaguchi's tongue out, and suddenly there's Tsukishima too, both of them lapping at his flesh and licking into his mouth.

His chin is covered in drool, and at this point he doesn't even know whose it is anymore.

A low mewl escapes his lips as he watches Tsukishima and Kuroo kiss each other, suck each other's drool off and lick along their teeth before returning their attention back to him.

"Yeah, Tadashi, we're gonna make you feel so good," Kuroo breathes and latches onto his neck, sucks at his Adam's Apple as Tsukishima leisurely pulls the boy's pants off until he's lying stark naked in front of them.

"H-how?" Yamaguchi asks, curious to know how to feel even better, how to make this experience even more amazing.

"We're gonna fuck you now," Kuroo breathes and grabs a bottle of lube. "Gonna finger your ass open and fill you up with our cocks, make you come as much as you want."

Yamaguchi moans at those words, mind too far gone and too hazy with lust that he just nods, wants to feel better and come again.

He's not even thinking about why he's been feeling like this in the first place but just moves along, lets Tsukishima pull him onto his lap and present his bare ass to Kuroo kneeling behind him.

Yamaguchi doesn't care, he just reaches over and kisses the blond again, lets his mouth be claimed and filled with his Tsukki's fat tongue.

Meanwhile Kuroo lubes his finger, one after another before drawing circles around the ring, watches it flutter in a greeting and then pushes inside, the middle finger now buried up to the knuckle.

Yamaguchi only moans, presses closer to Tsukishima as the male grabs his cock again and begins to stroke him leisurely, making the sex hard again.

"Tsukki, more, lick more—" the boy moans and opens his mouth again, gasps as Tsukishima dives back in with his tongue, a chuckle escaping his lips when he watches his best friend begging for him so needy and helpless that he finds it adorable.

"What a bad boy you are, Tadashi," Kuroo sighs and pushes another finger inside, pumps them in and out and loosens Yamaguchi's hole. "Don't forget me."

He pulls the boy by the neck, away from Tsukishima and claims his mouth himself, licks deep inside and just fucks him with his tongue.

The brunette moans, the ankle a bit comfortable but quickly forgotten as Kuroo fills him from both sides. "Didn't forget you, Kuroo— More—"

He pushes into the fingers, feels the burning-hot stretch as Kuroo adds a third one and pistols them in and out, curls and uncurls, scissors them until Yamaguchi is a mewling mess.

"Oh God, more— Give me more, fill me—" he moans and jumps up and down, both asshole and cock stimulated and about to come again.

Kuroo pushes a forth finger inside, watches the rim mouth along his fingers deliciously as he thrusts in and out again.

He wants to make Yamaguchi loose, wants to make him gape before filling the sweet hole with both their cocks.

It doesn't take long before he pushes his thumb in as well, moves in and out twice before pulling out again, watches Yamaguchi's asshole finally gape, unable to close again, and he groans in lust, feels aroused by mere watching before he gives Tsukishima a nod, telling him that Yamaguchi is finally ready to be claimed.

The blond immediately reacts, pulls Yamaguchi up that he's kneeling instead of sitting so Tsukishima can pull his pants down without a problem, free his cock and watch Kuroo do the same.  
They're both hard and throbbing, leaking helplessly with the need to finally be sheathed.

"Are you ready, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima asks as he pushes the brunette back on his lap again, tip nudging the boy's hole.

"Fill me, please, make me full," Yamaguchi mewls and humps against Tsukishima's cock, begs to be claimed already.

Kuroo reaches over and covers both their cocks in lube before lining up, holding their shafts together as they finally force themselves past Yamaguchi's ring, nestle inside with a single thrust and get welcome by the tight walls clutching around them.

The boy mewls, bends his back and pushes the cock even further inside, the stretch so hot and arousing that he's not feeling a single pain.

"So full— big cocks inside me, oh God—" he moans and then feels both Tsukishima and Kuroo begin to move their hips, feels them thrust out before inside him again, filling him up to the brim.

"Fuck, what a hole," the black-haired groans and holds on to Yamaguchi's ass, squeezes the cheeks apart to watch the stretch clearly, how he and Tsukishima disappear inside over again.

"What an ass," Tsukishima groans, lies his head back onto the couch and helps Yamaguchi move up and down. "So goddamn hot and tight—"

Yamaguchi mewls, body steadily jumping up and down as he's being filled rapidly by two cocks hitting his sweet spot over and over.

They've met up for so long and are only doing this now. If the boy thinks about that they could have done this every weekend in so many different positions—

He moans and hold harder on to Tsukishima.

The foreign feeling of his asshole being filled was weird at first, but now he can't live without, wishes he could have stuck something in his ass the whole day stretching and stimulating him until one of the males can fill him up with their cocks.

"Sweet, tight hole, so willing, taking our cocks so eagerly." Kuroo reaches forward and licks at Yamaguchi's neck, watches his spit run down to his chest where he's already covered in saliva. "You're such a good boy, Tadashi, making us so happy."

The brunette nods, the praise turning his belly warmer, a big, fat bulge already visible and growing with each thrust of their huge cocks into him.

His moans sound helpless, painful, but instead he's moving up and down, burying the two males inside him again and again.

"Never would have thought you'd enjoy it like this, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima breathes and smiles, his glasses already foggy from their body heat. "But look at you, riding our cocks so eagerly."

"He's born for this, born to be filled with cock," Kuroo says and then licks along the boy's shoulders. "Right, Tadashi? Want to be filled up with cock and milk?"

Yamaguchi nods, slaps and squelches all over the place, hair jumping and body sweating.

His muscles are slowly getting sore, but he doesn't stop, doesn't want to, instead wants to keep feeling this full, keep feeling this delicious heat inside him.

"Yeah, you love our cocks, gonna breed you, fill you up and make you fat and round, fill you up with a baby—"

Kuroo's thrusts are getting clumsier, orgasm coming closer, and he gives Tsukishima a sign, both of them ready to finish off.

"So, Yamaguchi, do you want it? Our milk, our juice, our cum? Want it to fill you up and soak into you— mark you so everyone knows that you belong to us—"

Yamaguchi nods, mewls turned into screams. "Please fill me, want your milk, want it inside me, fill my ass— Tsukki, Kuroo, please, I've been so good—"

"Yeah, you were," Kuroo groans, breath ghosting over Yamaguchi's shoulder. "Such a good boy, now take your treat, you deserved it—"

Both Tsukishima and Kuroo come with strangled groans, cocks shaking and heads spitting as they shoot their loads into Yamaguchi's asshole, fill him up thoroughly like he wanted to.

The boy comes as well, much louder than the others and squirts all over Tsukishima's lap, their names on his lips.

Kuroo pulls out first, watches their cum gush out past Tsukishima's cock down onto the floor where it forms a puddle of white, looking so obscene and hot at once; the way Yamaguchi's ass is leaking, gaping big as Tsukishima pulls out as well and makes the boy moan.

Yamaguchi reaches tiredly back, sticks his fingers into his asshole and fishes the cum out, sucks it off his tongue and moans low in his throat.

"Good treat?" Tsukishima asks and rubs his sweaty back.

Yamaguchi nods, a smile over his sticky face.

He spends the rest of the night with eating himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
>  **PS:** Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
